Louder Than Ever
by AgentRez
Summary: Just a fun little piece covering the time period between the end of season 4 and the 505 flashback. Mostly Leyton but Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Karen and Lily will be in various chapters as well.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just pointless Leyton fluff that covers the time period between the end of season 4 and the 505 flashback. There haven't been a lot of fics written during that period - most Leyton fics between seasons 4 and 5 take place after 505 - so I thought it would be nice to add this to the collection. _

_This part takes place during the 2-week time jump in 421, sometime between graduation and Rachel's party._

_For those of you following my Next Generation, I hope to have another chapter of that out very soon. I had hoped to post the Thanksgiving episode by Thanksgiving, but sadly family and grad school got in the way of that._

_This fic is named after one of the songs on the brand new Daughtry album. When I heard that song it instantly made me think of Leyton, so I recommend checking it out._

_Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

><p>Peyton is asleep in Lucas' bed with her head on his chest. She groans when she is abruptly awoken by a crying baby.<p>

"Mmmm...I'm sorry," Lucas says groggily. She groans again and buries her head in the pillow.

"Go back to sleep...I'm going to go get her to give my mom a break." He kisses her forehead and walks into the living room where his sister's crib is temporarily located until he leaves for college.

"Awww, come on, Lilly," he groans when he realizes his sister needs changing. Trying to overcome his disgust, he places the baby on her changing table and take off her dirty diaper, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Alright, let's see if we can figure this out," he says to Lilly, struggling to hold her still as he tries to figure out which way to put the clean diaper on.

Peyton stands in the doorway to the room, amused by the scene. "How is this funny?" he asks, glaring at her.

"How is it not funny? Haven't you ever changed a diaper before?" she asks.

"To be honest, no. Somehow I've managed to avoid that particular task for the past couple days."

Peyton giggles as she joins Lucas at the table and shows him how to wipe and change the baby, amused by his squeamish faces.

"So how'd you become such an expert?" he asks. Awkward silence as he realizes the answer.

"One of the perks of dating a single dad," she says quickly.

"Right," Lucas says, eager to change the subject. "Well, I guess having all this practice will pay off for us someday, right?"

Peyton looks caught off guard. "Whoa, sorry...I didn't mean to scare you," he says, hoping he hasn't royally screwed up.

"It's okay, you're not," she says with a smile. "I want this for us too, someday."

Neither of them notices Karen standing in the doorway, listening to their conversation.

"And by someday, I assume you mean someday far off in the future, after you've both finished college and had the chance to grow up," she says sternly.

Peyton nods and buries her face in Lucas' shoulder, looking embarrassed.

Lucas gives his mom a look that says "come on, Mom."

"What are you doing up?" he asks. "The doctor said it's important for you to get sleep to regain your strength. That's why we've been staying here and getting up in the middle of the night with the baby."

"I know, and I appreciate that, but I'm fine. She's not your responsibility," Karen says firmly.

"Yes, she is, and so are you," Lucas insists. "Now go back to sleep, both of you," he insists, placing a now sleeping Lilly in her crib.

He leads Peyton back to his bedroom. As they walk away, they can hear his mom cooing at Lilly: "That's right, Lilly. You cry all night, and you make stinkies, and you need to be fed and watched constantly, and Lucas and Peyton are way too young for that kind of responsibility. Don't you agree?"

"Go to bed, Mom," Lucas yells out, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, that was awkward," Peyton says as they crawl back into bed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. And I'm sorry the baby keeps waking you up," he says to her.

"That's okay," she says, trying to put a positive spin on it. "After all, if I can't sleep I won't be able to focus on packing. And if I can't pack, I guess I just won't be able to go to L.A."

"Nice try," Lucas says, ruffling her hair playfully. "You're going to L.A. and you're going to have a great summer. End of discussion."

"Well, I can't go if I don't have any clothes," she insists. Lucas' eyebrows dart up. "Baby, if you go with no clothes you better take me with you," he demands. "In fact, there's a thought. Why don't you leave all your clothes behind and put me in your suitcase instead?" he says suggestively.

Peyton rolls her eyes. "The invitation still stands," she says.

"I know," Lucas says wistfully. "And if my mom hadn't just had a baby and surgery I would definitely take you up on it."

"Yeah, I know. Your mom needs you," Peyton agrees. "I'm just glad it's us helping your mom instead of having to raise Lily on our own." Lucas looks surprised.

"You would have done that with me? I mean, if g-d forbid my mom hadn't made it...you would have helped me raise her, if that's what we decided to do?"

"Of course I would have," Peyton says softly. "I'm just really glad it didn't come to that."

"Yeah, me too," Lucas says, relieved. He smiles and kisses her passionately. "So, now that we've gotten some practice taking care of a baby, what do you say we get some practice for when we want to make one?" he whispers suggestively.

"Well, um, I guess we could use some practice. I mean, when the time comes we'll want to make sure we're doing it right," she agrees. "Too bad your mom and sister are right next door."

Lucas groans, frustrated by the situation. "But we could take a late night ride in the Comet," she suggests. "We'll tell your mom that you thought you might be running low on milk."

Lucas chuckles. "I just bought a big jug of milk yesterday."

"Do you really care if she believes you?" Peyton asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even a little bit," Lucas admits.

"Come on," Peyton says with a wink. Lucas grabs a blanket and follows her out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Again, reviews are very much appreciated. I am planning several more chapters of this, covering the year between 421 and 505. As of now, I plan to stick with the storyline on the show and do not plan to change 505 or anything that comes after it, but I suppose that could change. Feel free to make suggestions.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this took so long to update. I'm not completely comfortable writing smut so I hope I didn't do too bad a job of it. Reviews are always appreciated._

* * *

><p>"No peeking!" Peyton insists as she gets out of her car and changes into her cheerleading uniform.<p>

"Ok, open up," she says when she is done changing.

Lucas opens his eyes and is surprised to see her wearing her uniform. He is even more confused when he realizes they are parked outside the high school.

"What are we doing at school? Didn't we already graduate?" he asks.

"Follow me," she instructs with a grin.

She leads him to one of the outdoor tables close to the gym.

"I remember before you joined the basketball team you used to always be at this table reading when we got out of cheer practice," she says.

"You noticed?" Lucas asks, surprised.

"Maybe," she says coyly. "So I was wondering...did that have anything to do with the fact that you used to watch me?"

Lucas suddenly goes beet red and chuckles with embarrassment.

"Maybe," he admits. Peyton grins, amused at how adorable he is being. "So what did you used to fantasize about?" she asks seductively.

"What? Oh no...we cannot do this here!" he says as he realizes where she's going with this.

"Oh come on...it's 3 in the morning and it's summer. There's nobody around. Besides, it's not like they can expel us or give us detention."

"You do have a point," Lucas concedes. He can't deny how turned on he is at this point.

"So tell me...did you used to fantasize about this?" she asks, striding over confidently and sitting down in his lap facing him.

"Maybe," he says coyly, still a little shy.

"What about this?" she asks before capturing his lips with hers.

"Oh yeah," he says. He wraps his arms around her back and deepens the kiss.

"And this?" she asks as she peels off his undershirt and kisses his chest in the process.

"Mmm, hmmm..." he groans, quickly losing the ability to speak coherently.

"And this?" she asks, jumping up and sitting on the table above him so that her legs are dangling in his face. "Oh g-d...you have no idea," he says hungrily, rubbing and kissing as much of her legs as he can reach. "So sexy," he murmurs as he runs his hands up and down her legs adoringly. Peyton groans as he turns around and starts working his way up her legs with his mouth, bunching her skirt up to give him better access.

"Did you used to imagine I'd do this?" Peyton asks as she whips her shirt off. Lucas nods eagerly. He jumps up onto the table next to her and starts running his hands all over her body, kissing anywhere and everywhere he can get his lips on.

He kisses her hungrily on the lips, then sucks on her neck and the skin just above her low-cut black bra. After a minute, he reaches around and unsnaps the bra, sliding it off her shoulders. He pulls her legs onto his lap so he can stroke them and tease her as he sucks softly on her breasts.

After a few minutes of this, she sits back down on the bench below the table and starts pulling his sweatpants and boxers off.

"Did you used to imagine this?" she asks with a twinkle in her eye as she licks the underside of his shaft.

"Oh g-d...hell yes!" he admits, grabbing a handful of her curly hair and bunching it up as she takes him in her mouth. "I dreamed about you...so much," he admits, gasping repeatedly at how amazing it is to see her act out his teenage fantasy.

Peyton smiles, flattered by his revelation.

Eventually, he pulls her head away, not wanting it to be over too soon.

He hops off the table and kisses her hungrily, then lifts her up onto the table and stands in front of it. He kisses her again and then tilts her back and slowly pushes into her. "Oh g-d...Luke," she moans, throwing her head back and wrapping her legs around him.

He runs his hands up and down her back, burying his head in the crook of her neck in that spot he knows drives her wild.

She leans back on her elbows, giving him an amazing view of her upper body. "You're so beautiful," he gasps as he continues to drive inside her.

He leans forward and lifts her body up a little closer to him, giving his mouth access to her chest and neck.

"Wow. That was amazing," he says as they catch their breaths. He pulls her into his lap and drapes the blanket he brought around them.

"As good as your fantasies?" she teases.

"Mmmm...ten times better," he admits unabashedly. She grins as he pulls her into a passionate kiss. He's so happy, but at the same time he's feeling a pang in his heart, knowing that in less than two weeks they'll be a whole country apart.


End file.
